fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iro Stormcrow
Iro Stormcrow also known as the God of Storms or the Dragon of Ishgar is a magician that specializes in Enchantments, specifically lighting and manipulation of pure non elemental magical energy. Appearance Iro is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wears a shikakusho comprised of a white shitagi,a black kosode and hakama, a pair of white tabi, a pair of waraji, and a white obi. In addition he wears a sleeveless white haori with a navy blue inside, with black diamonds lining the bottom of the outside of the haori with black a black dot in between each diamond. Personality Iro has a rather simple personality, he's generally a rather calm and relaxed/laid back individual some would dare say lazy. He's also a bit goofy and is known to pull pranks and goof around. Though he is fully capable of taking things seriously and does when he needs to especially when lives are in danger he adopts a much more serious attitude. One that can often times scare people because if Iro gets serious then you know things are bad. History Magic and Abilities In the chaos of the storm he is at peace, he walks with the flash of lighting, crack of thunder, pitter patter of the rain, whistle of the wind. '' They say he walks amongst the storm, but those who say that are partly incorrect, he does not merely just walk amongst the storm he is the bringer of the storm. Iro Stormcrow also known as the God of Storms and the Dragon of Ishgar is a very powerful mage, one not to be trifled with.'' ''-Unknown Mage-'' Non-Magic Combat * Master Swordsman: '''Iro is a master swordsman, he possess's great skills with a blade, effortlessly being able to keep up with and beat most normal swordsmen, his impressive blade work, combined with his magical sword attacks that he can use in both ranged and close quarters combat make him a force to be reckoned with. Though he can be beaten by swordsmen of a similar or higher level. As the nature of combat goes there is no such thing as guaranteed victory. * '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Iro is very skilled in hand to hand combat and besides his sword is main way of attacking enemies, he is capable of taking on multiple enemies of normal skill level or a single master rank fighter. Magic Combat Wind Magic * [[Wind Magic|'Wind Magic']]' '(風魔法 Kaze Mahō): is a Caster Magic and form of Elemental Magic—diverted from Air Magic—that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of wind. Spells * Wind Blades The user manipulates the wind to create and send forth several near invisible wave shaped wind blades which they send forth with a wave of their hand more then capable of cutting through flesh with ease they can however be blocked with swords or other weapons or strong magical barriers. * Eroese Eluska Iro can use this ability one of two ways he can either start it off with a kick to make it look like he's going in for a kick or he can simply just create the stir within the air. Once he creates a stir within the air he multiples it and create more powerful torrents of air to create a tornado which he then shapes into a the form of a serpentine dragon which he can direct and control from inside as Iro is in the center, he also manipulates the currents to sharpen the wind inside and out/around the spell, the sharpened and swirling wind currents cause the air to hit like a buzz saw, if the enemy somehow manages to get inside the tornado they are torn to shreds. And if they get hit by it head on they will get torn to shreds even getting near it is enough to cut someone. The only known way to actually defeat this spell is to go straight through the mouth and down the center which is the only safe area in or outside of the spell, though this is much easier said then done. Lighting Magic * Lighting Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. Iro in particular specializes in this form of magic which he uses to great and devastating effect, enough of an affect to warrant the nickname God of Storms. Spells * Scattering Sparrows (りさんむらすずめ, Risan Murasuzume) The user creates a field of incredibly positively and negatively charged particles around their body, before releasing it with a snap of their fingers creating a scattering discharge field of high intensity bolts, that shoot out in random directions around the user, the bolts of electricity themselves are quite powerful being able to melt straight through ordinary metal. But the spell itself is not without it's flaws the user can't control the direction the bolts go in thus where they go is completely random so if allies were nearby they could get hit and the user has to stay still and focus/concentrate in order to maintain the discharge field and at Iro's current mastery of the spell and his own power, the field itself can't stay active for more then 2 minutes. This spell is mainly used when an enemy or enemies are close enough that the chance of them getting hit is high but it's also used as shield of sorts agaisnt opponents that are close range fighters as it's highly risky for someone to get close. Iro himself is almost completely surrounded by the bolts. the only way to really get to him when this is active is to use medium to long range aoe spells that envelope wide area's, fire spells are a particularly effective counter. * Voltic Barrage (ボルケージ, Borukēji) The user condenses lighting magic into their hand and releases it in a volley of unstable lighting orbs that cause explosions on contact, most useful if used while up in the air when the opponent is on the ground to take full advantage of the small explosions that are caused when these volatile lighting orbs explode. * Blitz Volt (ブリッツボルト, Burittsuboruto) Iro creates a positive and negatively charged field and draws in ethernano from the air in between his hands creating a miniature but highly unstable lighting orb in-between his hands before thrusting his palms together in front of him releasing an outward explosion of electrical energy in the form of a lighting bolt shaped beam in front of him, a powerful ability that deals great damage to whatever it hits. * Lighting Blade, One Thousand Nights (照明灯の千夜, Shōmei-tō no chiya) Iro manipulates positive and negative particles in the air creating a big enough charge to create a giant spark and from their increase it to create lighting, shaping it around his hand he then lunges at his target, this spell is powerful enough to go straight through someone, it can however be stopped with a spell of similar power or another lighting spell. * Divine Dragon Bolt: Heaven's Judgement (神の龍ボルト：天国の判断, Kami no ryū boruto: Tengoku no handan ) Iro heats the air up to create thunderclouds and then creates a massive electrical charge within the clouds to produce lighting. Iro then keeps increasing the charge more and more until the so called breaking point, he then shapes it and releases it directing it towards his targets by producing a massive positive charge within the air around his intended target since cloud to ground lighting is negatively charged. The end result being a massive serpentine dragon made out of lighting that it's target, this spell immensely powerful and being that it is natural lighting it reaches the ground in 1/1000th of a second making it nearly impossible to dodge. The drawback to this ability is that thunderclouds have to be present and either be artificially created or already naturally occurring to use it. * Combat Enhancement Magical Aegis: Lighting Release This spell comes in elements such as wind, lightning or fire, there are more but these are generally the main 3. It works by creating a chemical reaction on a atomic level within the air and ethernano usually of their main element, though a user can specifically develop this enchantment around certain elements to create the elemental effect you want merely use the corresponding chemical reaction or particle manipulation. Depending on their mastery though they can create more then one elemental variation of it as of right now the max is 2 elemental variations. The user then draws in this air and ethernano and drives it into their arms and legs. The user is then surrounded by a shimmering silvery/white skintight magical aura across their entire body, accompanied by an elemental affect of the same silvery/white colour in the case of the 3 main elements, swirling winds, lighting striation or blazing flames that radiate out from the users limbs. This enhancement vastly increases the users speed, physical power and an experienced user can the enhancement on just a particular area of the body, protecting them from impacts and harm/damage they gain properties of the element they're using as well. In addition to that the user can fire off blasts of ethernano and the element surrounding them from their bodies and the Enchantment has several sub spells/enchantments that can be created for various defensive or offensive purposes. Masters of this enchantment can even create more evolved forms to change into. The base mode lasts only for about 5 minutes or so more advanced forms last an even shorter amount of time, the user however can simply reactivate the mode by doing the process again. Lighting's properties are enhanced piercing and cutting capabilities and the ability to cause numbness and paralyzing enemies. Spells * Lighting Flash Cry Annihilation The user concentrates for a few seconds, creating a massive and ever rising electrical charge in the air across a wide area before releasing it creating a massive explosion of electrical energy. * Flying Thunder God Flash Spear The user forms a spearhand with their hand and pours all of the energy generated by Magical Aegis Lighting Release Mode into their hand and uses Boundless Speed-of-Sound Reduced Earth (无疆音速縮地, Mukyō-Onsoku Shukuchi) to lunge at the target striking the target with an extremely fast attack that deals incredibly grievous damage capable of taking an entire chunk out of someone's side. Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Is a Holder Magic involving the usage of swords and is considered one of the most widespread magics because of its simplicity and versatility. * [[Sword Beam|'Sword Beam']] (魔力剣波 (ソード・ビーム), Sōdo Bīmu lit. Magical Power Sword Wave) When performing the Sword Beam spell, the user infuses their sword with their magical energy, condensing it to its utmost limit, converging at a singular point—the tip of the sword; intensifying the kinetic energy that is about to be released by convergence and acceleration. This process can take from about half a second to a full minute, depending on the user's preferences or the properties of the blade; the caster is capable of compressing even more of their magical energy upon their sword to achieve a higher level of power. In any case, once this process has been completed, at the instant of the slash, the user swiftly releases the magical energy compressed upon the blade which magnifies the slash attack, unleashing it in the form of a wave of energy that flies forward at high speeds. * [[Emergence of the Phantasm|'Emergence of the Phantasm']]' '(出現の幻想 Shutsugen no Gensō) As if the user's magic has a will of its own; requiring nary a gesture, nor stance, this spell activates with a mental command. Like a ghost-like phantasm, the spell projects itself out from the user's sword with a speed that has the capacity to push any foe aback great distances, regardless of weight and size. Not serving as a method to invoke immense damage or cut into flesh, this spell's intent is to simply dispatch adversaries. However, with enough force poured into the spell, it could cause a foe to cough blood, and even break one's bones if hit correctly, demonstrated as it instantly upturns a portion of the ground whenever used. Due to the manner in the which energy flows, this spell is deemed to be an invisible force, further making the spell unavoidable. Because of its near inability to be seen, it generally perceived as a technique which doesn't require magic. * [[Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution|'Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution']] (秘剣・千刻罰, Hiken: Senkobatsu) Hidden Blade: Thousand-Carved Retribution is a spell that can only be mastered by those who've understood the true meaning of "wielding a sword for one's convictions". It's described as a spell that embodies the concept of "condensed power of the samurai" — a thousand slashes launched in a single instance. * [[Sword Pressure|'Sword Pressure']] (剣圧, Ken'atsu) When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. * Searing Moonlight Searing Moonlight a signature sword skill belonging to Iro it is initiated by cutting his hand or finger with his blade then swiping the finger or hand across the blade to the tip. The blade is then covered in a intense and deadly blue magical energy that burns anything it touches, those touched by this magical energy get burned and find themselves having their moral lowered and will to fight sapped away. The energy completely covers the blade and will splash off of it like water whenever it hits anything. Base Magical Attacks Attacks and Techniques that utilize pure non-elemental magical energies. * Meteor Break (りゅうせいへき, Ryuusei Heki) The user infuses their palm with their magical energy, condensing it to its limit, converging at a single point the center of their palm then releasing it outward. The user with practice can learn to compress and condense even more magical power into their palm to achieve higher levels of destruction. This spell is a simple magical application. It was originally created by a mage who witnessed the sword beam technique and thought to himself why can't I do the same thing with the palm of my hand? And so after learning and mastery the sword beam technique himself he went and trained and practiced, applying what he knew about the spell and applied it to his hands and with practice was able to project beams and blasts of magical power from his palms in addition to his sword. * Surging Phoenix The user gathers ethernano from the air around him into their hand, creating a torrent of energy that striated out from their palm before releasing it in a massive wave out in front of them, the user can generates varying blasts of energy size and power wise depending on the energy exerted, unlike Meteor Break which fires a concentrated beam, this spell releasing a massive blast wave within a wide area and is useful when faced with enemies who can move great distances quickly or agaisnt large swarms of weaker opponents. * Shenlong * Dragon's of Ishgar